Reborn
by buddha beads
Summary: Post apocolpytic world where the strongest survive
1. Default Chapter

The night air was cool and still with only the sound of the insects filling the ears of the world. The moon was full and bright and the sun was still on the verge of penetrating the perpetual blackness. High above the still calmness of the cities and towns, the air was growing warm and damp. The sun on the horizon was coming up quickly and violently, more like a fire raging through a forest than a giver of life. The tide of yellows, reds and oranges whipped up dust into the atmosphere and created a brown-black balloon around the intense light swallowing the blackness. On the horizon, buildings were being pulled up into the light. Huge towers and trees were wrenched easily from their roots and foundations. Cars and small houses were flung around like nothing more than a child's toy. Slowly, the light engulfed the darkness, until it was as bright as a supernova, but not quite as hot. Behind the light came winds and waves wiping the rest of nature away and killing the seed of the Mother. The winds dethroned the trees and smashed the mountains, whilst the waves crushed everything in its path. When the light had finally disappeared and the darkness was dominant again, the world was silent. No insects could be heard, and the air was now warm and dry. The cities and towns were in ruins and mother nature was drawing on her last breath.  
  
The sun was warm in the park as the children played on the swings and seesaws, as they played in the sandpits, and as they ran around after each other. Mothers sat talking to each other, keeping a close eye on their children. A cool wind flew by, whipping up a few leaves and levitating them above the children. They tried to catch and grab the leaves, but could never quite reach them as they danced just out of reach of their finger tips. Birds perched on the top of the swings and the children swung harder and faster to try and reach the birds. One child even tried to climb up the ropes but fell. His mother rushed over to the sobbing child, laughing at his misfortune. The birds flew away and the children stretched out their arms to try and grab one before they all disappeared. Even the sobbing child attempted to catch a bird for his very own, but his mother had him safely in her arms. Watching the park was two men sitting on the grass under a large oak tree. The sun penetrated spots of the tree but it was relatively cool for the two men. The man on the right was quite a short, plump man in his mid thirties. He has coarse brown hair and grey eyes. His moustache was black and archaic and he rubbed and stroked it whenever he pondered on an idea. He had pulled of his blazer as he sat and plonked it next to him. His blue tie fluttered every time the wind passed, and the grass rolled gently under his black loafers. The other man was very different. In fact, he was more or less the opposite. He was tall and lean with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about twenty-five and clean shaven. He wore a pair of jeans and t-shirt and sported a pair of sunglasses. In his right hand he held a cigarette, gently rolling it between his fingers.  
'Hard giving up, ain't it,' the plump man said. It wasn't a question, but rather and observation. His name was George.  
'Yes, it is.' His name was Robert. 'I haven't had one yet today.'  
'It's only ten o'clock.' He squinted his eyes at Robert, looking for any sign he gave a damn about quitting.  
'Fuck it,' Robert said throwing the cigarette down to the ground. 'Back to business anyway.' George looked at him, but Robert was still staring at the children playing in the park.  
'You ever see the film Terminator?' Robert asked George.  
'You mean Arnie. Or course I have. How old do you think I am?  
'Do you think it could ever happen?' Robert wasn't making much sense but George kept on going.  
'You mean robots turning on us and killing us?' George rubbed his moustache. 'I guess it's theoretically possible. Why?'  
'No, not the fucking robots. I mean the whole apocalyptic explosion. Everyone dying. The Earth dying.' George could now see that something had Robert spooked.  
'What's happened?'  
'Nothing. Yet. But, I've found something.' Robert passed George an envelope. It was A4 size and George popped it open and shook out the contents. He held documents and photographs in his hands. He flicked through them, rubbing his moustache as he did so. He had been in a good mood this morning, but now he was looking very anxious.  
'Where did you get this stuff, Robert?' George asked. Robert didn't reply. Instead he stared continuously at the children playing in the park. 'Where?' George asked again, this time raising his voice a little too much so that a wandering mother heard. The two men were now getting threatening looks from the mothers, especially since Robert could not draw his eyes from their children. He turned back to George.  
'They were delivered to my house yesterday evening. I've no idea who sent them and as you can see, it was hand delivered.' Robert pulled out a cigarette and lit it without a second thought. He took a long hard drag and held it for a minute before exhaling the poison into the air. George picked up the cigarette packet and threw one into his mouth. He had not had one in years and it felt reassuring to feel the smoke glide down his throat, into his lungs and back out again. Neither said a word until they had both finished two cigarettes. Then Robert turned to George;  
'What do we do then?'  
'Well, if this document is true, then we can't go to the government,' George replied. 'Let me talk to a few people first.'  
'That's why I came to you George.'  
  
When Bob woke up he knew what had happened, but he didn't want to look at the security cameras. He stumbled out of bed and walked over to his cupboard. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sat back don on his bed. His apartment was simple. He had four rooms, just like the rest in the building. He had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. His bedroom had enough room for a double bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and of course his door. The bathroom had the basics, which included a shower/bath. The kitchen had a cooker, microwave, sink and three cupboards. And his living room had a sofa, a hi-fi system, and a few bookshelves that was quite scarce of books. He ate toast and a cup of coffee and wandered outside his apartment. He looked down the hall, both ways. Everything was the same here. The doors were the same except for numbers. The apartments were the same, except for a very few homey touches. 


	2. NA

When Bob woke up he knew what had happened, but he didn't want to look at the security cameras. He stumbled out of bed and walked over to his cupboard. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sat back don on his bed. His apartment was simple. He had four rooms, just like the rest in the building. He had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. His bedroom had enough room for a double bed, a wardrobe, and a chest of drawers and of course his door. The bathroom had the basics, which included a shower/bath. The kitchen had a cooker, microwave, sink and three cupboards. And his living room had a sofa, a hi-fi system, and a few bookshelves that was quite scarce of books. He ate toast and a cup of coffee and wandered outside his apartment. He looked down the hall, both ways. Everything was the same here. The doors were the same except for numbers. The apartments were the same, except for a very few homey touches. After his breakfast he left his apartment and went down to the gym at the end of the hall. Most of the people he past were sobbing, and he could hear more cries from each room as he past them, too. The gym was empty as the word had spread around and most people had felt the tremors throughout the night. Bob looked around. Nothing had been used since people started to come here. But today, someone was actually run around the track. A young woman of about twenty was panting heavily and her face was red as she passed Bob. Bob was about to say hi, but she ran passed him without a second look. He watched her run around the track a few times almost lost in her rhythmic motion. She was beautiful, thought Bob. Long dark brown hair flowed from her pony tail half way down her back. Her brown eyes stared in front of her and her perfect skin rippled with the force of gravity. Bob found himself looking at her chest as she passed. She caught his eye and he quickly blushed and headed for the locker room. She had smiled. So did Bob. Bob quickly changed but was hesitant about going back outside. He had butterflies in his stomach. Who was she? Focus, he thought. He left the locker room only to find that the gym was empty. The air was chilly as if no one had been in here all day. He sighed before he started to run around the track. His concentration lapsed now that a beautiful young woman was on his mind. He ran for a while before stretching and trying out the apparatus. Later that day at five, the whole floor gathered in the mess hall. It was one of the few rules which were issued as a means of communication and discussion. Each floor had its own mss hall and each day at five, dinner was served. At this time only the cooks worked. Everyone stopped working at quarter to five, but a few chose to do a few extra hours at six. Dinner tonight was rice. It was a staple diet and people were encouraged to eat whatever was staple. And, as usual, the rice as accompanied by a thick broth and bread. Bob took his tray and sat close to the back corner. It was a large room and it took him a while to find his way through the crowd to his seat. Opposite to where he sat was the man opposite from where he lived. His name was Michael. He was quite a short man of Italian ancestry. He always thought of himself as Michael Corleone, but he was never that clever. He even looked like a young Al Pacino, too. He had already been dubbed Don Chimanti, which he didn't really discourage. But, he had had a few suspicious looks from the security whenever they over heard. The weird thing was that Michael could get a hold of a lot of information. He had only being living in his apartment for a few months, but he was already a respected man. And it's always having that kind of man on your side.  
'Who is she?' Michael asked as soon as he saw Bob.  
'Is it that obvious?' Bob quickly tucked in to his rice and broth.  
'Go on then,' Michael said not taking his eyes off Bob.  
'Huh?'  
'Just ask.'  
'Long, dark brown hair. Big brown eyes. Beautiful face. Nice, ahem. Long legs and a flat stomach.'  
'Still the gentleman.' Michael laughed. 'I thought someone as attractive as that would have been brought to my attention, but she must have been hiding somewhere.'  
'How long?' You never had to say too much for Michael to understand the implications. Come to think of it, he was a very intelligent man.  
'For you, I'll have her in a few hours if she is from this floor.'  
'I thought that you had to have permission to walk between floors,' Bob said.  
'Normally you do.' Michael continued to eat his food as a member of the Inner Circle went past.  
'You've found a way?' Bob asked when the man had past.  
'I'll talk to you later.' And with that Bob was on his own again.  
  
The man who had past them when they were talking was Councillor Watson. He was a much respected man, but not entirely trusted. In his short service, he had already exposed a few 'unruly vagabonds.' He was a pompous git, to put it in his language. He was very upper class and thinks himself as some sort of God among men. He was a small weasel like man. He had balding black hair and a silly looking moustache that was very wispy. He was short, but tried to look don on everyone, sometimes literally. Now that was a funny sight. He was going to have himself an accident very soon. They didn't call Michael the Don for no reason. Would you call an ordinary Italian a Godfather?  
  
Don Michael Chimanti arrived at Bob's room sometime after twelve and was looking quite anxious. As Bob opened the door, he hurried himself in. Bob looked up and down the corridor, but couldn't see anyone.  
'Big Brother may be on our case,' Michael said darting his eyes around the room. Michael quickly checked the room frantically before Bob caught a hold of his arm.  
'What's going on?'  
'This isn't the utopia it's made out to be. Big Brother is watching.'  
What the hell are you on about?' Bob asked, feeling very confused. Michael gave Bob a package and headed for the door.  
'Another package?' Michael stopped at the door, but didn't turn around.  
'It was you wasn't it?' Bob said. Michael turned to Bob.  
'You had to be saved. Your too important.' Bob laughed. 'Is this kind of like destiny of something?' At that point there was a knock at the door. Michael turned quickly to face the door. He looked at Bob then made his way slowly to the door. He listened for anything.  
'Mr. Robert Caxton, are you there.' Michael quickly pursed his lips towards Bob.  
'This is security Mr. Caxton. Would you please open the door.' Before he could answer, Michael had sprung from the door into the bathroom. Before Bob could react and explosion sent his door flying towards him. He had enough sense to duck, but not to resist security as they took him away. He was stunned and found that he couldn't move. He felt a numbing pain move from his arm to his torso, onto his head and down his legs. What about Michael he thought. Security didn't know he was there, or did they? 


End file.
